Needles and Pins
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: One night Kai finds Brooklyn in the street all alone. Kai brings him home to his apartment shared with the Bladebreakers and tries to figure out what happened. KaixBrooklyn.


_ZOMG. New story ;)!_

_Well Alright! This story is just a little one shot I started just after I gained my** HUGE writer's block on 'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'.** I Came across it the other day and decided I needed to post something while I over come my writer's block._

_Basically this is about Kai and Brooklyn, as much as I love Kai, Brooklyn's probably number 2 or 3, because He's such fun to write. He's one with Nature and has **VERY RANDOM** mood swings whichare **VERY!**fun to write, But enough Babbling._

_**Disclaimer**: I Don't Ownnn Beyyybladeeeeeee. - Throws Dirty Socks at English Teacher- **Anyone know of really famous poets? I'm doing an Oral Presentation on one of them -Shudders-**_

**_And, I Know The Titles Random and Yessss... I Do know It's Meant to be Pins and Needle, But I Changed it. So There :P._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**'Needles and Pins'**_

Kai shook his head as the rain died down, it was pouring, actually it was hailing.. Well, almost.

He ran his hand through his hair as he shivered; he hugged himself while goose bumps began crawling on his skin. As he turned the corner he saw the most unexpected thing.. Brooklyn.

He was tucked into a ball, his white outfit was now a wishy-washy off white and his bright orange hair was flat and wet.

He looked up hearing footsteps. "What do you want Kai?" He growled, as the shadows fell upon his face, making him look dark and evil. His face was pale, but dark blue rings around his eyes brought out his dangerously small irises.

"Are you al-"

"I'M FINE!" he screamed at Kai as he stood up and glared at Kai. He then turned his back and walked a few steps before stopping.

Kai stared at Brooklyn, _he wasn't intimidated. _"Brooklyn"

Brooklyn looked back to see Kai standing in same spot with a softened expression. "I said.. what do you want?" Brooklyn asked, bending down as he saw a knife lying on the cobblestone floor.

Kai said nothing, but stared intensely at him.

Brooklyn picked up the knife, stood up and charged at Kai, holding the knife above his head. As Brooklyn was about to stab Kai, he grabbed on to Brooklyn's wrist and twisted it, Brooklyn dropped the knife and Kai let go of his wrist.

Brooklyn grabbed on to his wrist and winced as he flexed it a few times, he turned to face Kai with dark eyes. He growled as he raised his left hand to punch Kai, but he caught Brooklyn's hand before it hit; he twisted it again and Brooklyn yelped.

Kai let go and Brooklyn pulled his hand back immediately as he stepped back, Brooklyn looked up at Kai and his irises seemed to go back to their normal size.

"K.. Kai" he stuttered looking up at Kai like a lost child.

"What happened?" Kai asked, walking toward Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at Kai, his eyes suddenly became glazed and unfocused, he swayed for a few seconds before falling into Kai's arms, unconscious.

Kai rolled his eyes and picked up him up fully, and carried him down the street.

Brooklyn quickly opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened. _Kai._

He looked around the room, it was completely white. The floor was even white, though they were tiles, covered up with a shaggy white rug. The wardrobe doors were half open with random sets of clothes hung over the top of them.

He pushed the white covers back and stood up, he raised an eyebrow realising he was wearing a pair of white pyjama's too.

He walked across the shaggy rug to the bedroom door; he opened it slight and pocked his head out the door. The hall way was green with polished floor boards and a light hung just above Brooklyn, lighting up the extremely dark hall.

He tip-toed out the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way up the hall, turning into the wide open space which looked like the lounge room.

His eyes traced the wooden floor boards all the way up along the orange walls and then up to the cream ceiling.

"Morning" Kai called from the kitchen.

Brooklyn didn't reply, but he walked into the kitchen to see Kai cooking something over the stove.

Kai raised an eyebrow as Brooklyn leaned over his shoulder, Brooklyn's face soften as he saw the bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan.

Brooklyn smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and sat himself down at one of the two placemats.

A few minutes later Kai came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of bacon and eggs. He placed one plate in front of Brooklyn and placed his plate on the other place mat.

Brooklyn watched as Kai sat down and lightly powered his eggs with salt. Brooklyn picked up his knife and fork just as Kai did.

After Brooklyn had finished he put his knife and fork together on the plate and looked over at the 3rd placemat opposite him.

He frowned, knowing who would normally sit there. "Where is Rei?" he asked, looking up at Kai.

"He's sick" he replied simply, sighing as he placed his knife and fork down.

He nodded in reply. "How was it?" Kai asked as he stood up and collected the plates.

Brooklyn smiled. "Delicious" and he wasn't lying either, Kai could cook.

Kai smirked. "Could you check on Rei for me" he paused, "The next room along from mine, and give him this" Kai passed him a glass of medicine. He smiled as he gave a nod.

Brooklyn watched Kai walk back into the kitchen before he retreated back down the bright green hall. He saw Kai's door ajar and then looked at the next door down. He approached it slowly and gave a soft knock; a moan was heard in reply.

Brooklyn slowly opened the door and gasped as he dropped the glass of medicine onto the wooden floor boards, the glass shattered into pieces and Brooklyn just stood there staring.

Rei was in a heap against the floor, moaning and clutching his stomach. His face was white as a ghost; he had dark circles under his eyes and was covered in a cold sweat.

"Brooklyn" he whispered, barely audible as blood began to drip from his nose.

Brooklyn swallowed as he could see Rei trying to keep his stomach down, but failed.

He vomited up the left over contents in his stomach. Brooklyn looked him up and down blood was suddenly seeping out on the floor; he traced it back to Rei's arm. His wrist was bent and the bone poked through the top of the skin.

Kai pushed past Brooklyn, knocking him over. Kai frowned as he picked up Rei and took him into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kai re-appeared with Rei in him arms; he laid him back on the bed and rested the covers over him.

He placed a face washer on Rei's forehead before stepping over Brooklyn and running to find the phone.

Brooklyn stood up and dusted himself off, he left Rei's room and stumbled down the hall, the image of Rei's sick state stuck in his brain.

_So Many Minutes Later..._

The bladebreakers had left a few minutes ago, jumping in the ambulance and scoring a free ride to the hospital with Rei.

"Brooklyn" Kai was calling out his name, but he couldn't hear.

He was too busy trying to keep his balance, his vision went blurring and he slumped against the wall, feeling like he was being stabbed with needles and pins.

Two arms picked him up and carrying, he landed on something soft, that something he predicted being the mattress in Kai's room.

"Brooklyn!" his voice rung out, he shook Brooklyn's shoulders and frowned.

Brooklyn's eyesight suddenly became clear; in a random fit of anger he grabbed onto the lamp on the bed side table and struck it over the side of Kai's head.

Kai collapsed to the ground in an unconscious state.

_Later.._

Kai re-gained his consciousness and moaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room; it was trashed. The lamp was in pieces, the sheets strewn all over the room, the only things untouched were the curtains, the walls and strangely enough, the shaggy rug. The room was dark with light only seeping in through the cracks in the curtain.

Brooklyn sat in the corner of the room tucked into a tight ball.

"Brooklyn?" Kai asked, rubbing the left side of his head where a new bruise was now forming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Brooklyn screamed, the tears running down his cheeks.

Kai slowly crawled on all fours towards Brooklyn. Brooklyn lashed out, about to strike Kai again, but he caught onto Brooklyn's wrist, squeezing it hard.

Brooklyn dropped the shard of glass and Kai let go of his wrist. Brooklyn looked down at his bleeding hands, cut from the shard of glass he had been holding so tight.

He collapsed in Kai's arms sobbing like a child. "Shhh.. It's okay" Kai cooed in his ear as he stroked Brooklyn's hair.

"I'm.. I'm.. So sorry" he sobbed into between words. "I.. Didn't.. Didn't mean to.." he stuttered and Kai hugged him tighter.

"Its okay" Kai rocked him bath and forth, trying to settle him down.

"Are.. You okay?" Brooklyn looked up at him with concerned eyes.

Kai closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine" Kai paused, "And yourself?"

Brooklyn smiled at his comment, but didn't answer. Kai rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Shall we go and see Rei?" Kai asked, taking a deep breath as he looked over at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled and nodded. "Sounds good" Brooklyn got up and brushed a strand of orange hair out of his fair before slowly walking to the door in a daze.

Kai smiled, but then his expression change into a frown, he'll have to find out what happened in the alley later, he didn't want to ruin Brooklyn's random happy mood.

* * *

_Bah! I hope you enjoyeddd itttt! Because I enjoyed writing it! And I Did read over it ONCE! but ONCE Only, So there still will be mistakes. **Zomg, and sorry if Brooklyn's a little.. random,** He's fun to write when he's having mood wings, **And PLUS I haven't seen Beyblade in like a 1 year or 2. :( I Wish they'd put it back on!**_

_Anyway! Please Reveiw ;)._

_Peace and LOve x 5481934757893465836579369-_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


End file.
